1. Field of the Invention
A present invention relates to a connector for high speed transmission, and more precisely, it relates to a connector having less cross-talk noise and irregularity of propagation delay.
2. Prior Art
In conventional electronic apparatuses, such as a computer, a DIN connector (e.g., DIN standard 41612) has been used to connect substrates. In the DIN connector, both the ground contact and the signal contact have a rectangular sectional shape and naked or exposed right angle portions, intermediate the connection portions.
For a normal signal transmission there is no disadvantage caused by the conventional DIN connector mentioned above, but if the DIN connector is used for high speed transmission, not only does cross-talk tend to occur, but also there is a considerable irregularity in the propagation delay, etc.
The present invention is designed to restrict this and to provide a high speed transmission connector in which the occurrence of cross-talk is restricted and the irregularity of the propagation delay is minimized.